The Prank
by AdolescentPrimordial
Summary: Beast Boy's pranks have gone too far when he pushes Raven off the deep end. Will he survive to apologize? Miraculously he does, but can he redeem himself in the eyes of the half-demoness, as her personal servant, or will his quest for forgiveness lead to something more? eventual romance... BBRae
1. The Prank

**A/N: This may or may not be a one-shot, you decide in the reveiws. **

**The Prank**

_Come on, just sit next to her_. His mind warred on the proposition of trying to warm up to the dark empath he had known for several years now. He could try, but considering the prank he pulled this morning, maybe he shouldn't, considering the amount of damage she could do to him. Rae would never intentionally maim him, but a butt-whooping would follow any attempt at annoying her, like he did this morning. Honestly, he never meant to prank her. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_That Morning…_

Beast Boy had finally finished developing his latest prank; it was born from the recesses of his mind, and only meant for one person. He had gathered a whoopee cushion, filled with red Kool-Aid (very likely to stain), a _special_ pillow off the couch, an anonymous love letter to Starfire (from Robin), fishing line, and a quart of oil from Cyborg's room. This prank wasn't necessarily meant for any particular person, but boy, was Beast Boy surprised when his target appeared.

Raven walked into the Ops room.

This prank was set so that someone would see the note, which would say READ on the back. This note would be attached to the fishing line, which would be attached to a pulley system, which held the quart of oil. Knowing Raven, she'd sit to read it, pulling the note and causing the oil to spill on her spot of the couch, and coincidentally her. Also knowing Raven, to release anger, she would punch and throw the nearest pillow, hers to be exact, which had the juice-filled cushion taped to the back. The cushion would explode in red when hit, then be thrown, splashing the red concoction all over the room and Raven herself. Which she did. Okay, maybe this prank was planned for her.

You could hear the ear-splitting scream of frustration in Steel City.

What followed may scar some viewers.

Beast Boy was in the security room, watching this fiasco go down until where Raven had stood an instant before, an angry, four red-eyed, tentacled demon now held the floor. Said demon stood menacingly in the Ops room, which in a blink of an eye, became demolished as the couch overturned, the TV shattered, the kitchen looking like a whirlwind hit it, and the communications system looking hauntingly fried. "_Kill Beast Boy_" It snarled.

In the security room, Beast Boy paled.

_Presently…_

Beast Boy felt horrible. He was ashamed; hell, he felt like he should be dead. That horrendous emotion called guilt. Raven, true to her spirit and anger, had given him lacerations and a concussion before Starfire waltzed in and intervened. Raven still healed him, to an extent. The cuts still burned like the Dickens, and his head pounded. He now had a new-found different fear of her. He wanted to sit down and apologize, and not one of his whimpered 'have mercy' cries of fear when she reacted. He had gone too far, and really pissed her off. He didn't expect Rae to apologize either. She was completely justified.

Finally he took the initiative and seated himself on the newly-acquired furniture, thanks to Cyborg and the great city of Jump, in the Ops room, which he had cleaned spotless. No signs of oil or Kool-Aid left.

"Hey, Rae, I'm…"

"Raven" she corrected, her face still remaining a grimace as she glanced up at him. Maybe this wouldn't be so easy. She glared. Not easy at all…

**A/N:** **Remember to review your decision on the status of this story, and fav or follow... they make me feel all fuzzy... :)**


	2. Redemption?

**A/N: So I'm gonna start taking ideas for how this is going to go. And I have time this summer, so if you have a request for a drabble, hit me up with a review. Has anyone understood my new penname?**

* * *

"Raven, I am sooo sorry! I wish I could say the prank wasn't meant for you… I honestly didn't think it would work though, knowing how smart you are and all. I mean, are you really that gullible?" Beast Boy belted out, all in one breath. He looked at Raven again to see her with her patented scowl. Probably from calling her gullible. He was still scared for his life, even if this was a minor look, compared to her death glares.

"Are you really that stupid!? I'm going to get you back, and it's going _to be. Ten. Times. Worse_" she snarled.

"Raven, I'm _reaaaalllllyyyyy_ sorry. I know this was wrong of me. Really, I shouldn't have done it. And if you feel like murdering me, fine. But let me find a way for you to forgive me, please? I'll do _anything._ You know, other than like, eat meat. Or any other animal product" he pleaded, remembering his vegan lifestyle at the end. "I could even be your servant!" He was thinking of anything that could save his green hide.

She gave a pause. Beast Boy as her servant. Oh the possibilities. "I'll think about it." He gave a sigh of relief. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet, though."

Beast Boy knew that was an empty threat gave out a whoosh of air after she gave her proclamation and retreated to her room. He then scampered to his room, thinking that he may need to learn survival techniques for warring with a half-demon.

* * *

Beast Boy spent the next three days observing Raven and her tactics… urhm… routine. On the third day of his vigilance he forced himself to wake up at four in the morning to catch Raven's five o'clock wake-up time. But that was really just the first step in his survival plan. After the empath meditated in the morning, which he observed, in the form of a beetle, as she chanted 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos', she made her herbal tea. Beast Boy watched this too, this as a spider on top of the refrigerator door. He was basically stalking her, but wasn't paying any attention to the little details of what she was doing, like the recipe of her tea, but in reality was just obtaining the big picture of what she did each day.

He was so unobservant that he didn't notice that Robin and Starfire had entered the Ops room. This led to a disaster, and the rest of his 'Raven watching'.

Starfire headed for the fridge, attending to retrieve a bottle of her beloved mustard, while Robin moved his way to the semi-circular couch. As she closed the fridge door, she spotted a little monster on the cooling machine, and screamed. _She really hates spiders apparently_ thought the changeling, right before Starfire squirted the bottled condiment at the little bugger.

Covered in goop, Beast Boy retained human form, lost his balance, and fell off the fridge. He sat up, looking at Starfire, flabbergasted.

* * *

After taking a shower, making sure he was free of any of the yellow substance, the green teen made his way back to the Ops room, searching for the dark empath. His search came up empty at first. He then realized that Raven had probably returned to her room after his rambunctious occurrence this morning. After zooming through the corridors of the T-shaped building, he approached the heavy metal door, addressed _Raven_.

He was afraid to knock. But, of course, he did anyways.

And once more. And again. And again.

"_What?!_", Raven snarled as her door slid open, only heightening her anger when she realized it was the #1 pain in the ass she lived with. "What could you possibly want? Unless you want a trip to another dimension, go the hell away!" Her door clicked shut after she punched the close button, startling the changeling. _It would have been so much more satisfactory if I could slam my door._ She thought as she returned to her meditative state above her bed.

"Uh… Rae?" she heard, along with another knock. She rushed to her door, ready to give him a lesson, when she thought of a better punishment. One that anyone would fear.

"Beast Boy, I accept your offer of servitude. Your first objective is to clean your room." She closed her door again, and retreated. _There, that will occupy him for a while._

* * *

Beast Boy _was shocked_; not that someone told him to clean his room, no, Robin does it all the time; but more that he had agreed to be Raven's servant, no matter how much the decision was made out of fear, and therefore had to do what she said. He had to clean his room.

Standing in the doorway of his room now, he stared at the war zone. Clothes in stinking piles to the ceiling, moldy rotten food on every surface, the stench of ripe male odor the predominate problem; all his to clean. He'd start with the clothes, but first he needed to locate his hamper… _There!_ Under the window, between the towers of pizza boxes, was his large hamper bag, probably never used. He decided that these clothes were probably even too rank for him, so he morphed into a vulture. Contrary to most belief, vultures do not have a good sense of smell, if they have any at all, so this would be the perfect animal for evading odors and, using its taloned feet, to grab clumps of clothes.

Having deposited all of his nasty clothes in his hamper bag to be washed, he now decided to clean up the bad food that coated his room. _I could let it all compost if I could get it all together and outside_. A formidable task, but he even completed that. One large can of air freshener later and his room was clean. _Only took me…_ he looked at his alarm clock, which he had found under a clump of old tofu. _Three hours. Wonder what Rae's doing._

* * *

Entering the Ops room, Raven glided over to the kitchen, ready to make another kettle of her tea. _Now that Beast Boy's my personal servant, he really should learn to make this, considering how much I drink it. Oh, speak of the devil and he shall appear… or, more think._ She glanced up to see the green elf-like boy enter the room through the sliding doors, and watched as he strode over to the couch, hopped over the back, and picked up a controller, ready to play.

"Beast Boy, did you finish cleaning your room?" she intoned.

"Yes, Rae, in fact I did. Do you want to see?"

"I'll pass. Come here, I want to show you something," she commanded, "You'll need to learn, because from now on, you'll be doing it a lot."

Beast Boy heaved himself off the couch, shuffling over to the island in the kitchen to see that Raven had all her tea supplies out. _Crap, is this what I think it is?_ "You're going to learn how to make my tea." _Yep. What kind of situation have I put myself in?_

Raven gave the clearest instructions she could, showing exact measurements, labeling ingredients for what taste they created and how they were to be mixed, and how to dip the bag into the cup to create differences in density of taste. "Now that you know, I'm going back to my room. I want you to make a batch, and bring me some. Then you're free for the day."

Beast Boy tried, he really did. He racked his brain to remember all that Raven had said about making the tea, but couldn't make the cut. He sweated buckets as he approached Raven's door, knowing the tea he had made wouldn't be satisfactory. And he was right.

"This is horrible!"


	3. Implications

**_A/N: Show me the love with some reviews, especially because I felt this chapter was the best it could be._**

_Next Morning_

The light streaming through the window, the sea birds cawing, the hot humid air; all of which led up to the awakening of a Beast… Boy. He hopped down from his top bunk, clad in his animal-decorated boxers, and morphed into a tabby cat to begin his routine stretches. Still a little steamed that Raven had not only rejected the tea he made yesterday, but to also criticize him for it, Beast Boy decided he'd try again. He hoped to get on Raven's good side so this little servitude would end sooner. He still remembered Raven's condescending tone.

"_This is horrible!" the empath yelled after spitting the herbal tea out. "Did you not listen at all when I instructed you? I told you the honey goes in after the cinnamon and lemon, and that it needs to be stirred well! This tastes like sugary dirt. Get rid of it._"

Making his way down the halls to the main room, Beast Boy thought about the ass-chewing he had got. _Damn, that was bad, and that was about badly made tea. Imagine if I actually piss her off._ In the kitchen, he filled Raven's kettle with water and placed it on the stove to heat, then sat on the island counter. He remembered how Raven liked her tea now and was going to get it right!

The harsh whistle of the kettle startles him and he fell off the island, hitting the linoleum floor. He leapt up and rushed to the cupboard, grabbed the ingredients, and then pulled the kettle off the burner. Looking through another cupboard, he found Raven's tea mug, and poured the water. He placed the tea pouch in the water, and then sprinkled some cinnamon in, mixing it in, before squeezing a lemon over the cup. He stirred the concoction, and then placed a spoonful of honey in; making sure the sweet substance was completely dissolved; and finally removed the tea pouch.

Certain he had done well, the changeling shuffled down the corridors to find the door titled with the half-demoness' name, and raised his hand to knock. As he was about to let his fist fall to the door, it slid open, revealing a startled empath, surprised by the green knuckles millimeters from her face, who jumped back.

"Hey, Rae! I brought you some tea, and I'm sure I have it right this time!" the shape-shifter exclaimed excitedly, hoping he could please his Gothic team-mate, and currently, his master. Raven cautiously took the mug, taking a sip of the doubtful liquid. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, taking in the wonderful taste.

"Why can't you do things right like this all the time?" she said in her normal monotone, hoping to imply the complement there to Beast Boy.

That's not exactly how he took it though, seeing this as a stab at him. _She's basically saying I do everything wrong!_ "Well, Raven, if that's how you see it then I guess I'll just leave you be. You know, I don't do everything wrong. I wish you could see that."

"Beast Boy, that's not what I meant and you know it. I was trying to complement you, not insult you."

"Whatever, Raven. You're just being heartless as usual" he replied.

"If you're just going continue being a jerk you can go find something to clean. Remember, my word goes" she retorted. She was through with this; she wasn't going to deal with his annoying antics.

"No, I'm not going to listen and do what you say if you can't even show any appreciation. I do something nice and you spit it back in my face. Why should I even talk to you?" he threw back.

Raven didn't want to lose a friend, even if it was Beast Boy. "How could you say something like that? I thought we were _friends_."

"You're not acting like one." _Snap!_ Her cloak expanded, dark magic surrounding the lights of the hall in auras, causing them to pop. She extended in height, her eyes glowing as she glared down at the green trouble-maker.

"_Go to Hell!_"

She shrunk, then phased through the door to her room. Beast Boy cowered as a fearful shiver raced down his spine. He picked up the mug that Raven had dropped in her fury and returned to the common room.

During this, the empath had returned to her bed, assuming lotus position, and returned to her well-needed meditation.


	4. Guilty Conscience

**A/N: I apologize for my sporadic posts, especially since it's summer, which would normally mean an increase of posts, but really, it just means I read more. This is the last chapter I had planned out for awhile, so expect an even longer wait while I outline a few more chapters. Cyber-points to anyone who guesses the theme of this chapter. Hint: It corresponds with a lot of the words I used. Hint2: Boom!**

It was gnawing at her. This undeniable guilt that had surfaced after her confrontation with Beast Boy was indeed a problem that needed solving. Why did she have this sudden burst of remorse for her actions? Raven normally didn't feel this bad when she would blow up at Beast Boy, if she felt bad at all. It was Beast Boy after all; he basically begged to be a punching bag. _He really is a glutton for punishment_. She smirked at this thought.

But she really did need to get to the bottom of this new-found guilt, and she intended on doing just that. She maneuvered herself over to a mystic chest, searching for her item of physical escape. Finding the object, she studied to cryptic symbols and the large red crystal implanted in her meditation mirror. Gliding back over to her bed, Raven assumed the lotus position before peering into her mirror, giving the small amount of concentration required to teleport into her mindscape.

Having been into her own mind on a plenty occasion, Raven was prepared for the landing into the rocky hostile environment that acted as a sort of limbo between her emotions' domains. Quickly making her way over to one of the multiple Forbidden Gates, Raven stepped through and found herself, thankfully, in Timid's maze. _Good, I can get to the source of the problem that much quicker._

It didn't take long to find the sniveling emotion, an eternally scared, guilt-ridden girl in a dull grey cloak, hood well drawn over her head. When Raven approached the emoticlone, the dreary girl erupted in apologies.

"Cut it out, Timid. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. What's with the explosion of guilt? I never feel this bad, especially after putting Beast Boy in his place, so what gives?" Raven questioned the already recoiling emoticlone.

"I-it's R-rage… I don't l-like how she, and you, have b-been treating Beast Boy, es-especially as he's offered to treat you kindly" Timid stuttered out. "Y-you blow up at him way t-too much."

Raven was stunned. She, or more her emotion, was guilt-ridden because of her own behavior towards another person, which was caused by another emotion! It was quite a confusing situation. After her admission, Timid had broken out in sobs, murmuring out irrelevant apologies. Raven tried to calm her, but being a person of low contact, she hesitated to embrace the emotion. This seemed to only agitate the emotion and elevate the cries of sorrow. She released the tearful girl, knowing there was no winning in this hopeless situation.

She needed to fix this guilt though, and decided she'd go visit the emotion that possibly helped her the most: Knowledge.

* * *

Entering the yellow-cloaked emotion's library, Raven searched the shelves for Knowledge. Looking through the towering shelves containing everything concerning herself, Raven did happen to stumble into another emotion, finding the only other emotion with spectacles, Wisdom. Donned in a brown cloak, Wisdom was floating near a higher shelve, browsing for a manuscript of certain events of Raven's current life. Glancing down, she noticed the master of the mind she inhabited and joined her.

"How can I help you, Raven? It seems you are searching, but may I ask of what, or whom?" she inquired.

"I'm looking for Knowledge; have you perhaps seen her recently? It's dire" she added in hopes that Wisdom would make haste in showing her the right direction to finding Knowledge.

"Yes, I've seen her just recently. She's categorizing the most recent information she's received from you in the past days. She's in the center of the library."

Raven didn't take the time to thank her emoticlone, nearly running to her destination. Finally finding the emotion wearing the yellow cloak, Raven cleared her throat to get her attention.

"I need to speak to you. Now" she demanded. "Timid's created a storm of guilt in me, all because she feels sorry for how Rage reacts to Beast Boy. I can't take it much longer, and I need your help."

Wisdom had wandered over to the conversation, picking up the last few parts, and thought she could be of assistance. _So Timid's been producing a mass amount of guilt and hysteria in reaction to Rage's output of anger and frustration, which Raven has taken out on Beast Boy. Quite a conundrum._

"I don't see how I can help. It sounds like you've tried to calm Timid and you failed. What else is there to do other than try to please her in hopes of placating her? Unless you subdue Rage again, that is." Knowledge reasoned.

"You could try to at least appreciate what Beast Boy's been doing the past day or so. Or even better, try apologizing." Wisdom intoned.

"I can live with that plan. Hopefully that will calm Timid, because I can't handle this much longer." And with that Raven made her way to the exit and released herself from her mind. When she returned to relative physicality, she could hear a faint knock on her door. _It's now or never._

She activated her door and as it slid open, she prepared herself to apologize to the green changeling in front of her. "Beast Boy, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was rude and I was frustrated and I hope I didn't strain our friendship. Forgive me?"

Beast Boy was dumbstruck. Raven, apologizing? No, couldn't be. "What is this, some kind of joke? Who are you, and what have you done with the real Raven?"

"What are you talking about? I am Raven. I'm trying to apologize."

"Seriously, who are you? The real Raven would never apologize to someone, especially me."

"Well if that's what you think, you ungrateful jerk, you can just go clean the kitchen." Raven said with a scold. "Now!" she nearly yelled as her eyes scarily glowered with restricted power, sending Beast Boy scampering away. _Well, that didn't work out quite the way I thought it would. I'll have to try again._


End file.
